


Kiss The Sky

by mimityty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Badass Rhys, Bisexual Rhys, Gen, Holo Jack - Freeform, I do personally ship rhack but this isn't particularly a romantic story, I have no idea if this will get shippy, Marina (OC) - Freeform, Multi, OC, Other, Tales from the Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands Spoilers, if enough people want it though then I might write it in later, side characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimityty/pseuds/mimityty
Summary: After Rhys teleports out of the Vault of the Traveler, he finds himself lost on Pandora with nothing but his hope to guide him.Oh, yeah.And Handsome Jack.He'd lied to everyone about getting rid of Jack. After seeing him on his knees, he wouldn't dare give him up. He hasn't come out since he'd tried to kill Rhys, which was kind of a relief. Well, at least, not until now. Rhys and Jack make their way across Pandora to find their way back home to their friends.That is, if Jack's influences don't get to Rhys first.





	1. Where The Hell Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> [[playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRnoWwBCOVKb2OfonGHkNxibzLmkzM4yJ)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys, after gaining the power of teleportation from the Vault of the Traveler (without realizing it), shows up somewhere away from his friends. Alone, lost, and afraid, he calls out to the one person who might actually do something for him -- Handsome Jack.

Rhys stumbled backwards, looking around. His vision was blurry. He felt absolutely nauseous. He wanted to throw up. He leaned on a wall and hunched over a pile of garbage, hacking his lungs out without actually hurling for a good five minutes. When he was done, he looked up and around.

"Where the hell- FIONA?" He put his hand above his eyes to shield them from the light as he looked around. She wasn't… wherever the hell he was. And he didn't know where he was, so it'd help if someone he knew was there to help him.

He shuddered as he looked around, noticing graffiti and blood -- typical bandit camp markings. He knew he had to get out of there-- _fast--_ so he started to move. Note the _started._ His legs were aching, and his body seemed like it was going to burst. Nevertheless, he trudged on, knowing that he'd have to find somewhere safe to rest if he was going to rest at all.

After ten minutes of walking in silence, he realized that whatever was in the Vault must have teleported him somewhere. Hopefully not too long-range, but the pain he felt _everywhere_ made him not want to get his hopes up. Another five minutes of silence later made him also realize that it was really easy to miss talking to people. So, he tried talking to Jack again.

To give a little bit of perspective, it's been a long while since Helios, Hyperion, and Handsome Jack's downfall. A lot of H's. Rhys had spent a lot of time changing and evolving, being alone with friends and such, but keeping his mind focused on Jack. He had kept him alive through his ECHO-eye, and Jack never followed through on his promise to kill him. Jack hadn't come out since then. Not to annoy Rhys, or help him, or really do anything with him. It was almost like he was… gone.

He wasn't, though. Every so often, Rhys would catch little glimpses of the hologram here and there, whether it be light blue chunks of code floating in the air or a few seconds of him altogether, and after a few times he didn't brush it off as a hallucination anymore. He still dreamt about him, talked to someone who wasn't there, and devoted himself to Jack once again.

He was alone until he was kidnapped, and he knew that Fiona wouldn't really approve of Jack still being in his head, so he changed the story for her sake and Jack's. It was obvious, though, that Rhys was changing himself _for_ Jack. Finding expensive clothes, styling his hair to stick up a little more, acting cockier and making more brash decisions, everything he was doing was either to imitate Jack or bring him back out.

But, enough with the backstory. Back to the, uh, story.

Rhys cleared his throat and called out to Jack, first quietly, then with a little bit more power.

"Jack!"

No response. Typical. He tried again.

"Jack, I know you're listening to me."

Again, no response. He grumbled and continued to walk until he was a safe distance away from the camp, finding a billboard and sitting in front of it, shading him.

"Jack, come on. You've been hiding from me for, like… I don't know, I haven't been counting!" He looked off to the side. "Jack, I saved your life. The least you could do is at least give me a thank-you. After… y'know, like, a year…"

He looked around the back of the billboard, leaning over, as if Jack were hiding.

"Jack, please… I really need your help."

"Well, that's all you had to say, cupcake!"

Rhys shouted out in surprise, turning quickly to find Jack on his other side.

"Oh my _god_ , Rhys, you look…"

"Good?"

"I was gonna say dumb as shit, but you do you, princess. Anyways, what's the problem?"

"Jack, you've been gone for-"

The hologram narrowed his eyes. "I asked you a question, Rhys. You gonna answer me, or am I going back in there?" He poked at Rhys' head, to which the company man tried to swat his hand away.

"Well, if you can't already tell, I've got no idea where I am. I got separated from my friends after going into that Vault. It… teleported me somewhere. I need your help getting back."

Jack nodded, standing up and looking down at Rhys.

"Jack?"

"C'mon, Rhys. We've got to get ourselves back. Don't you trust me enough to get us home?"

The hologram held out his hand. Rhys reached for it, moved to stand, and stumbled forwards through his body. Jack laughed and held his head.

"Oh, god, I miss your stupidity, Rhysie! C'mon, let's get a move on before the skags see you lying there."

Rhys stood quickly, rolling his eyes and brushing himself off. He walked beside Jack down the road in front of them with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Don't get used to it, kiddo. I'm only here because I owe you one for not sending me back there. And don't think I won't annoy you the whole time."

Rhys only smiled, keeping his head up high as he walked side-by-side with Jack towards home.

"Actually, wait, nope. It's the other way."

"God damn it, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah. This chapter was short and kind of funny. The rest will get longer and darker, I promise.


	2. Getting (Re)Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After appearing after nearly a year, Handsome Jack is back in Rhys' life. The two need some time to get reacquainted with each other, and make a stop on the road.

"So, when are you gonna tell me why you stayed in the back of my head for a year?"

"Trust me, kiddo, when you find out, it won't matter anymore."

"Eerily ominous, but okay." Rhys kept a steady pace, looking over to Jack on his right every once in awhile. "So, now that you're here, what do you want to-"

Jack snickered.

"Wh- did I say something?"

Jack shook his head, trying to hold back laughter before he broke, laughing so hard that his feet left the ground and he did a spin in the air.

"What? What's so funny?!" Rhys grabbed at the hologram in the air, and Jack came down eventually, still laughing.

"Oh, man, you're just- oh, I just looked inside your head at all of the stuff I'd missed, and- you thought I'd _like_ that outfit?! HA!"

Rhys, clearly embarrassed by the blush on his cheeks, narrowed his eyes and looked away, straightening out his jacket. " _No._ For your information, I bought it _myself_. I didn't do it for-"

"Aw, come on, cupcake, there's no need to lie to me. I'm inside your _head._ I can pretty much read your thoughts at this point. You totally bought that outfit to impress me, didn't you."

"Not to impress you! Just to… I don't know, show off how much I'd changed or something since you'd left."

"That… is the _stupidest_ idea I've ever heard. No wonder you crashed Helios! You know, I had this _teensy-tiny_ hope that you'd want to rebuild my legacy through the rubble, but now I know that you're just… wow. The _biggest_ idiot."

Rhys rolled his eyes, looking away and kicking a rock in front of him. Despite his degrading speeches and undermining tone, Jack's return still filled Rhys with a sense of hope and determination. He knew he'd be alright. He always was, with Jack. He didn't know how he knew, but he just… knew.

After about half an hour of walking and talking (well, Jack insulting Rhys and Rhys taking it quietly), the pair arrived at what looked like a town. Not overrun by bandits, but not particularly populated, either.

"Ooh, an abandoned ghost town. Scary. C'mon, Rhys, we've been through worse! I know that there's something that'll help us get back in there."

Rhys nodded and walked into the town, taking a look around. It was fairly desolate, besides some of the obvious signs of life being the fact that skags, rakks, or bandits weren't overflowing here. Jack floated beside him, having gotten tired of walking, until he sat up and pointed to what looked like a bar.

"In there! There's someone there who can get us where we need to go. Or, at least, get us closer."

Rhys walked towards the door and pushed it open to be greeted by a man holding a pistol to his head. Jack only grinned.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that you should act a bit more intimidating than your clothes make you seem. Good luck, buddy!"

"Jack-"

He was gone, leaving Rhys face-to-face with an angry man and a pistol.

"Who are you?!" He cried out, a crack in his voice indicating his age. "Are you Hyperion?!"

"Uh, yes?"

He cocked the gun. Rhys winced.

"No! No, no, I'm not- look, I'm just looking for directions, okay?!"

"How do I know you're not one of those baddies that fell out of the sky last year?! Damn Hyperions, comin' in and takin' my shit-"

 _He saw the crash? We must be close. At least, we must be on Pandora._ "Uh, no! Not at all. Look, if you put the gun down, we can-"

"No way! I ain't dyin' to you or anyone. No way. No."

Jack reappeared behind Rhys and grinned. "Hey. Kiddo. I got an idea. Give me your arm."

"What? Why?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Why don't I wanna _die?!_ "

"No, I'm not talking to-"

Jack rolled his eyes. "We ain't got all day, princess. Let me into your brain or your brain will be coming _out_ of you."

Rhys gulped and nodded, glancing over to Jack. "Fine. Just… be quick."

"Quick with what?! Who the hell are you-"

Rhys' mechanical arm quickly grabbed the man's wrist and did… something, Rhys couldn't exactly tell… but he dropped his gun. He picked it up and pointed it at the man.

"Jack, what are you-"

"Relax, cupcake. We're just getting directions. Now." The gun cocked. Rhys paled. "Ask him where you're going."

Rhys cleared his throat, trying not to seem terrified. "Sir, if you could tell me where the Helios crash site is, that would be so great."

"Come _on_ , Rhysie! You're about to _kill_ someone! Don't beg. Demand!"

Rhys tried again. "Tell me where the Helios crash site is… or I'll blow your damn brains out." His voice cracked on _blow._ Jack snickered.

The man raised his hands. "Fine, fine! Jesus, it's that way! There's a catch-a-ride station down the road, just, please don't shoot me, oh god-"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Rhys. He was kind of a dick to you before. You really should just-"

"Jack, no. Come on, he didn't do anything wrong! He was just scared."

"He almost _killed you,_ Rhys."

"Yeah? Well, so did you!"

Jack stayed in silence for a moment, narrowing his eyes at Rhys before-

"JESUS CHRIST, JACK!"

"Whoops." He relinquished control of Rhys' arm back to him, shrugging as the younger man dropped the smoking gun.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?! Oh my god- _hrrk-_  his brains are _everywhere_ -"

"Itchy trigger finger. Is that a valid excuse?" He walked off behind Rhys, his hands in his pockets. "Come on, sweet cheeks. We're losing daylight."

Rhys stepped back slowly, more angry than shocked, and followed Jack.

"Seriously, Jack! He was innocent!"

"Rhysie, baby, you've got to learn to accept a few casualties along the way. It's just life."

"But he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Neither did the thousands of employees you'd killed when you crashed Helios. You have to admit that revenge feels _amazing_ , though, don't you?"

Rhys sighed and pinched between his eyes. "I mean, I _guess?_ But he was still- _ugh_. Let's just… get to the station."

Once they arrived at the catch-a-ride station, Rhys hacked it and got himself a vehicle with two seats. How courteous of him.

"All right. Next stop, Helios! Or, what's left of it." Jack grinned and pointed ahead. "Onwards!"

Rhys didn't move, still in thought, before looking over to Jack. "Yes."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Rhys gave a half-smile.

"Yes. Revenge does feel… pretty sweet."

Jack grinned. "That's the spirit, pumpkin. Now, let's get a move-on. There's a whole base of people waiting for you. And your friends, too, I guess."

Rhys revved up the car, looking back for a moment at the remains of who could have been the last person left in that pitiful town, before he pulled away and didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Told you it'd be darker.  
> Expect more death in the next few chapters, it'll only get darker from here on out.


	3. Twenty Bucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack need a place to stop after the sun goes down. Add in a gorgeous woman in red, a hint of danger, and a twenty-dollar bet, and you've got yourself a recipe for a fun night -- according to Handsome Jack, that is.

Jack had left Rhys' company shortly after they'd left the town together. It wasn't until the sun began to dip below the horizon did he return, looking indifferent. Rhys didn't care why he was gone -- he was just happy to have him back.

"You're back," he started with a smile, glancing at Jack. "Thought you'd left me for another year."

Jack turned away. Rhys swallowed and looked at the road ahead. _Not in good taste, Rhys. Don't try to joke around._ The younger man cleared his throat and sat up straighter, not looking at Jack but talking to him anyways.

"So, what brings you back here, Jack? I've been talking to myself for the past few hours."

The hologram looked over. "I'd forgotten how boring it was to be alone," he shot back, giving a half-smile. "Just here so you can keep me company."

Rhys raised an eyebrow, looking at Jack for a second. "You don't sound very convincing."

Jack's smile fell. "You want me to go back in there, kiddo?" He pointed at Rhys' head, and the other shook his head.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever. Come on, kid. The sun is setting. Let's find somewhere to stay."

The two drove in silence for a few minutes before Rhys took a turn, seeing another city ahead of them. He parked their car behind a tree and got out, opening the door for Jack before watching him snicker and closing it. Jack flickered for a moment before reappearing behind Rhys.

"I'm surprised you found a place so quick," Jack admired. "It's probably a death trap, but at least you'll have somewhere safe to sleep."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"See, no, you just jinxed it. Watch, you're gonna be bloody in an alleyway by tomorrow."

"I won't!"

"You willing to bet on it?"

"Jack-"

"Twenty bucks says you end up bloody in an alley by tomorrow night. Deal?"

Rhys shook his head lightly, giving a nervous laugh. "You can't really hold money, or give it to me, but… yeah, sure. Why not."

Jack held out his hand for Rhys to shake. He went to take it, then stumbled forward through the hologram, leaving Jack laughing again and the startled man with a chill down his spine.

"Oh, that never gets old! Come on, cupcake, I think I see something up ahead."

Rhys sighed. _At least he's smiling._

 

The two arrived at the motel in minutes, Rhys smoothing out his vest and giving Jack a worried look before stepping inside. To his surprise, he was greeted with a friendly-looking man (with his definition of "friendly" being "not pointing a gun at his head") standing behind a desk.

"Welcome, sir! A room for one?"

Jack, suspicious, quickly appeared behind the man and walked around him, then giving Rhys the thumbs-up -- he wasn't armed.

Rhys looked at Jack and shook his head before smiling at the man, taking out his wallet.

"Uh, room for two, please."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Someone coming to stay with you?"

"Oh, no, it's just-" Rhys looked at Jack, who crossed his arms and shook his head. Rhys shrugged and looked back at the man. "Room for one would be great, thanks."

The man followed Rhys' stare behind him, turning back to the Hyperion worker and frowning slightly before ringing him up and giving him his key.

Once back in their room, Rhys sat on the bed and sighed. Jack did the same.

"Well. _That_ guy thinks you're a psycho."

"I know, Jack, I know, I'm sorry- I keep forgetting that people can't see you, you've been gone so long-"

Jack shook his head and looked down, standing quickly. "Ugh, are these beds even _sanitary?_ We shouldn't spend too long here. You'll catch something." He flashed a smile. "Come on, let's go do something fun. Maybe go to a strip club or something."

Rhys stood as well, stretching out and brushing his pants off, not wanting to get anything on them from sitting on a motel bed. "Jack, I highly doubt that there's a strip club here."

"Don't have to go and ruin my fun, now, do you?"

The two left the motel, Rhys trying to smile at the man in the lobby but still feeling incredibly awkward. To be fair, most of the time, he _was_ incredibly awkward anyways. Jack walked in front of the (quite embarrassed) company man, looking around.

"Okay, so we've got a weapons dealer, a shady alley, and a bar. Where should we go?"

"Well, I'm keeping my twenty dollars, and I'm not in the market for guns, so-"

Jack laughed, already walking towards the bar. "It wasn't a choice, Rhysie! Now get your ass over here before someone asks you why you're talking to no one."

"Right, okay…" Rhys quickly caught up to Jack, walking to the door and sighing. He slicked back his hair and fixed his vest once more, to which Jack stated that he'd _look like shit anyways_ , and Rhys thanked him for the observation. Once inside, the two looked around, examining the place the best they could from their current position.

The bar was actually a nice place, for a random-ass building in the middle of Pandora. Cushioned bar stools, expensive cocktails, and no psychos or bandits -- at least, not that the pair could see. Rhys moved over to the bar, looking at the menu.

Jack caught his attention when he wolf-whistled at a nearby woman. Rhys turned his head and felt his mouth almost _drop_ at the sight of her. He glanced at Jack for a moment, as if to ask for help without saying anything, and, like a mind-reading wingman, Jack sat beside the man and gave him orders.

"Look, kiddo. I know I'm the most handsome thing in the world and you wouldn't dare stray away from me, but that woman there? She's gorgeous. I give you permission to go for it." Rhys turned red, starting to deny Jack's claims, but Jack interjected first.

"Look, here's what you have to do. Order the most expensive drink to get her attention. Once you do, make eye contact. Stay _confident,_ Rhys, or else this won't _work._ Now, once you've established that you're the dominant one-" Jack looked like he was going to laugh when he said that. "-you'll move over to her table, maybe give her a pick-up line or something. Talk to her, get chatty. Girls love a guy who can read them. So, read her. If she wants to get out of here, you're set. If not, well, I'll laugh about your failure, but you'll know. Ready, champ? Go get 'em!" Jack went to pat Rhys' back, but his hand passed through him. Rhys' hair stood on end.

"Don't- just- I've got this, okay? I've changed a _lot._ I can do this."

"Whatever you say, tiger."

"I can!" Rhys glared at Jack, who shot him finger guns before disappearing.

Rhys sighed and looked up, putting on a suave facade before calling over the bartender.

"I'll have a glass of whatever's most expensive," he called out smoothly, making sure to give the man a smile before looking at the woman to see if she had heard. She had, apparently, and looked intrigued. _Score._

After getting his drink, Rhys moved down to where the woman was sitting. The closer he got, the more he could notice about her, and the more he liked: her red dress, dull in the light but still dazzling; her lipstick, as dark as her curled brown hair; her perfume, which somehow smelled exactly how Rhys thought perfection would smell like; and her eyes, her _eyes_ \-- Rhys felt completely entranced by her stare, as if she had chained him to her look entirely. By the time he snapped out of it, the woman was still waiting.

"Hey, gorgeous," Rhys stated flirtatiously with a little wink. "Come here often?"

"No, but I might if you're around," she replied, glancing at Rhys' drink for a moment. This made him realize that, to have a chance, he had to buy her a drink. He ordered her the same thing he had, not worrying about how expensive the tab would be.

"I'm a traveler," he explained after getting her drink. "I won't be spending long here. I'd leave tonight, but if you want to change that…"

The woman gave a flirtatious giggle. Rhys smirked, not noticing that Jack had appeared behind her.

"Niiice moves, cupcake!" Jack joked, giving a slow clap. He looked a little annoyed when Rhys looked unphased. "Rhys? You're shit at flirting. Hell _-o?_ " He waved a hand in front of the other's face, narrowing his eyes and sitting on the bar between them when Rhys didn't notice.

"Got a name, sweetheart?" Rhys asked sweetly, taking a sip from his glass.

"Marina," she replied, drinking from her own. "And who's my handsome suitor?"

"Name's Rhys, but you can call me anything you'd like tonight." He winked and finished his glass. Marina seemed to like this.

"Hm… I think I'll have to try you out first." With this, Marina moved forward, pressing a kiss to Rhys' lips.

He was so caught up in the moment, he didn't see (or feel) her take his wallet.

Jack, though, _absolutely_ did. He had to keep from laughing as Marina pulled back, leaving Rhys dazed. He cleared his throat and put on another smile.

"So? You like what you see?"

"Oh, I _do._ " Marina stood, walking to the door. "Meet me out front in a minute, I just need to get ready."

As Marina left Rhys at the bar with both of their empty glasses, not having bothered to pay for hers, Jack couldn't stop hysterical laughter from escaping his lips. Rhys finally looked over at him, sighing.

"What's so funny?" Rhys asked, confused. "I just landed a chick, is that something to laugh about?"

Jack shook his head, wiping away holo-tears. "No, no, it's just- why don't you pay for your drinks and go to town, kiddo?"

Rhys nodded, reaching around for his wallet. The moment he didn't feel it in his back pocket, he paled. "No, I- heh, I _know_ I had it with me when I-" He looked around the chair he was sitting in, then at the table, then came to the sudden realization that-

"Oh, _yeah._ Marina _totally_ just robbed you."

"How did I-"

"-not notice?" Jack finished, tilting his head. "Well, Rhysie, based on the lipstick stain on your lips, I'd say you got too into it."

Rhys shook his head, storming out of the bar and looking around for the seductress.

"Oh, she's long gone by now," Jack said, suddenly appearing beside Rhys. He narrowed his eyes, engulfed in rage. Jack followed close behind.

"She- she- _used_ me! She cheated me! For-for my _money!_ " Rhys rambled on, storming towards the motel. Jack watched the man beside him, noticing something he hadn't noticed before. No, no, it _definitely_ wasn't there before. In the midst of Rhys' anger, Jack caught a glimpse of something he'd seen once before with him. It was the same glint in his eyes when he looked back at the town from a few hours before, and the same glint he saw when Rhys accepted Jack's offer to rule Helios.

It was darkness.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Jack said quickly, not really listening to Rhys, but instead trying to grab at that glint -- not literally, of course, but that would have been pretty funny.

"What…?"

"You heard me, Rhysie. You just got cheated out of your _money_. That's everything we _have_. This lady could be a wanted criminal, for all you know!"

"I don't…"

"Fine, I'll rephrase it. What do you _want_ to do?"

"I want to get my money back," Rhys replied, a little fed up.

"No, you idiot, to _her_. What would you do to Marina if you saw her, right in front of you?"

Rhys paused, thinking about it for a few seconds, before the glint in his eyes shone.

"I'd wring her fucking neck."

 

Rhys and Jack had returned to the motel, discussing a plan. Jack knew that he could get an easy hold on Rhys if he clung to that darkness (he was good in that field, after all). Jack told Rhys that he'd have to act oblivious and catch Marina at the bar the next night, saying he'd lost his wallet and wanting to pick up where he left off. After that, he'd take her somewhere secluded and… well, he'd get his money back.

The next morning, however, Rhys was less than happy about his behavior. Jack was gone for the majority of the day, leaving the man to figure out for himself whether he wanted to do this or not.

As the sun set, Rhys returned to his room and watched from there as Marina entered the bar. A wave of anger rushed through him, but fear and guilt swept past him as well, making him retract into his room.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can."

Rhys looked up and narrowed his eyes, seeing Jack opposite him. "Oh, you've picked just the- the _perfect_ time to show up! What, are you gonna take control of my brain again and kill Marina for me?"

"Only if you want me to, cupcake."

"I _don't_." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Oh, god, what am I gonna _do…_ "

"You-" Jack stepped forwards, crossing his arms. "-are going to follow through with the plan. Just do what I told you to, and you'll be alright."

"What if she's a nice lady? She's a con artist, like-" Rhys thought of Sasha. He froze.

"Rhysie, today, I saw her on a _wanted_ poster. She's a criminal, you'd be doing the world a _favor_ by taking her out! Don't you want to help or something? Isn't that, like, morally right?"

"I…"

"Besides, you need your money back one way or another."

Rhys sat in silence for a moment before speaking up. "Fine…" Jack perked up, about to speak, but Rhys held up his hand. "On one condition."

"Of _course._ "

"You do it. Take control of my arm when I'm with Marina. You pull the trigger, not me. Just like last time. It's not as… bad, I guess."

Jack flashed a grin. "Oh, pumpkin, you just made my day." He walked through the door, and Rhys opened it and walked out, following Jack to the bar.

 

When they arrived, Rhys sighed and looked at Jack, who nodded at him.

"You can do this, kiddo. All you have to do is talk to her and get her to follow you. Not so hard, now, is it?" He put his hand on-- er, through-- Rhys' shoulder, and the younger man shuddered again.

"Stop doing that! Just- I'll tell you when I need you." With that, Jack was gone, and Rhys had a second to collect his thoughts before stepping inside the bar, where he spotted Marina almost instantly. He took a seat close to her, and it took a few minutes before she looked up and saw him. She paled slightly, but when Rhys looked over, he flashed a non-threatening smile, trying not to seem suspicious. She smiled, too.

Rhys moved closer and waved. "Marina! Sorry I couldn't catch you last night. Didn't make you wait, did I?" He laughed, and she did as well. "Must've lost my wallet or something, got stuck in the bar until someone paid for our drinks." _That's not true. I still haven't paid._

Marina batted her eyelashes, which made Rhys want to just- _ugh._ "Well, handsome, I'm still up for last night's offer. Are you staying closeby?"

Rhys nodded and stood, motioning for her to follow. "Really close, actually. All my stuff is still packed, though, so the room's clear." He noted the look in her eyes and almost broke character, knowing she was only interested in his money.

"Well, then, Rhys, lead the way." He walked out the door with Marina behind him, looking around before going behind a building near a door. Jack had made him buy a gun the night before, and it was stored in his back pocket.

Marina looked around, a little worried once they got somewhere dark. "Uh, Rhys…? You're not… staying here, are you?"

"Oh, no." _But you are._ He quickly drew the gun and pushed it to her head, covering her mouth when she screamed. "Shut _up_! Do you want the whole _town_ to hear?" The glint of darkness was back, and Rhys stepped forwards, pushing Marina against the wall. "Stay quiet, or I'll blow your brains out right now." He took his hand away and Marina whimpered, fear in her eyes. Rhys looked down at his mechanical hand and gripped the gun tighter. "Jack?"

Jack appeared and grinned, giving a low whistle. "Damn, Rhysie! I've gotta say, she looks absolutely _terrified._ Good job!"

Rhys narrowed his eyes and looked over to him. "Not. Now."

Marina only looked confused, trying to think her way out of this. "Now, Rhys, I know you're probably angry, but-" Rhys pushed the gun harder against her forehead. She closed her mouth, watching the invisible conversation her once-victim was having with the air beside him.

"Think you could help me out here, Jack?" Rhys stared at Marina. "I'm really not in the position to do this on my own."

"Not unless you give me control, and you don't look ready to do that yet, pumpkin."

"It's because I'm _not._ Maybe, I don't know, we can work something-"

"She knows you're crazy now, Rhys. Look at her."

Marina definitely thought Rhys was a psycho. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she tried to assess the situation as best as she could. "Rhys, please-"

"Oh, come _on,_ Rhys, don't let her talk!"

"Hold on, Jack. Marina, talk. Now."

Marina swallowed. _Jesus. Jesus Christ. I'm going to die, I know it._ "Rhys, I'm really sorry for taking your money. I don't do that for no reason. You looked gullible, I needed cash, and I'm really, really sorry."

Rhys stood in silence for a moment, his eyes narrow. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you in the head right now," he hissed, his grip on the gun unwavering.

She quickly thought over Rhys' comments to the air beside him and thought of an answer. "Jack," she said simply. Rhys was a little shocked at this, but let her go on. "You keep talking to this 'Jack' guy. He seems to, uh, want me… dead. I don't think _you_ want me dead, though, Rhys."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, come ON! She's manipulating you, Rhys! That's what she _does_!"

Rhys looked at Jack for a moment before turning back to Marina. "You don't know Jack like I do," he replied. "Besides, I did want you dead. I still do." He cocked the gun, using his free hand to push her to her knees. Marina's eyes welled up with tears.

"Rhys, please!" She was sobbing, her hands up. "Please, please… this isn't you."

"You don't know me."

"I know that you killing me is what Jack wants! You don't want that."

"Then what _do_ I want, Marina? Because apparently you know me better than I know myself."

She shook her head. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, Rhys, but from what I can tell, you're a sweet guy who pretends to be cocky to get the girl. You don't want me dead, that's not _you._ I can get your money back, Rhys. Isn't that what you want? You want me to live, you want your money back, and you want to forget about me."

There's a moment of silence, almost like time stopped, where Jack reached for Rhys' mechanical arm to pull the trigger himself. It wasn't clear to either of them who had actually done it, though, whether it was Rhys, Jack, or a mix of them both, but the trigger _was_ pulled.

Marina's body fell to the ground in a heap. Rhys shook his head.

"Don't… tell me… what I want," he said lowly. With that, he pushed the gun back into his back pocket and grabbed Marina's corpse with his mechanical arm, heaving it into a nearby dumpster.

Jack watched silently as Rhys wiped the blood off his face and onto his vest. After a moment, he spoke up.

"Hey, Rhys."

His eyes held the dark glint once more. Jack met his stare with one of his own.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot longer, a lot darker, and a lot more plot. You're welcome.
> 
> A message to those who like to visualize stories: Marina was meant to be like a woman from a dream -- you can interpret her however you'd like. Of course, if you're looking for a canonical design, find pictures of Ruth Negga in her early days of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marina is based on her design from the show, even though that was never intended. I suppose I was thinking of a beautiful woman who's as dangerous as she is sexy. Again, interpret her however you'd like, but that's her main look. Have fun. <3


	4. The Same Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina's dead, and Rhys and Jack are getting ready to leave the city. Of course, karma's not going to be on your side after you've just murdered someone.

"Has the town always been this quiet?"

"Things usually do seem quieter after you've just shot someone in the head."

It hadn't even been five minutes after the events in the alleyway when Rhys snapped out of it. It wasn't instant, really, not like he had just suddenly decided to feel guilt and remorse; instead, it had been trickling in since he'd taken the shot, and whatever he couldn't repress in those five minutes had seemed to team up to take him down all at once.

Rhys hadn't thought he'd be able to kill Marina, and to be honest, neither did Jack. Hell, he was surprised Rhys didn't break down the second the gun went off like last time. The only reason he  _ did  _ break down last time, if Rhys was being honest with himself, was the combined shock of the sudden gunshot and his hesitance. It was a little embarrassing, honestly, seeing as he'd survived so much on Pandora already to not be able to handle a random guy's death, but that's the part that kept him grounded. He was random. He could have been anyone. He could have been a father, or a brother, or a husband. Maybe he'd worked his entire life to get his kids somewhere nice in the world and was finally settling down when-

"Rhys? Rhysie, baby, come on. No standing still, we gotta get you a change of clothes before you have to kill any witnesses." Jack tried to push Rhys forwards, but only left Rhys feeling out of breath and shuddering as his hands passed through his body. "And, as much as I'd like to see that," he continued, turning into the hotel room, "I'm sure your morality would stop you."

Rhys stayed silent as he walked into the bathroom, staring at his bloodied face for a good few minutes before turning on the sink and washing his hands off. His "badass" side had worn off, as said before, but he wasn't really ready for the pressure of thinking about Marina right now. He kept his head down as he washed his face off with a towel, dried flecks of blood lingering in his hair without him caring.  _ No one's going to see, anyways,  _ he assured himself.  _ I just need new clothes. _

Jack loved messing with, manipulating, and pretty much breaking Rhys, but he didn't want to  _ destroy  _ him. He knew that ranting to Rhys or trying to get him to do what he did again might endanger his existence -- the younger man could rip out his implant at any time, and Jack was amazed that he hadn't already done it. Because of this, he stayed quiet as Rhys walked out to his parked car and got some clothes from the back seat (he never usually packed clothes, but with such a… specific… taste in fashion, he usually kept a few pairs of different outfits with him at all time) and remained quiet as Rhys washed himself off, even disappearing as he showered and changed clothes as opposed to his usual annoying tendency of watching him to make him feel uncomfortable.

After Rhys had changed, he took another look at himself in the mirror. He hadn't spoken, both because he had no one to talk to and nothing to say, but his thoughts were taking a toll. His eyes were tired and sad, but that was sort of his default look, anyways. His hair was still drying from the shower and fell to one side, which wasn't doing his more-than-pale skin any favors. He shrugged on a black jacket over his black tank top and put on black sneakers after his black dress pants.  _ Christ _ , he wore a lot of black. Well, blacks and navy blues. Actually, the only parts of his clothing that were anything  _ but  _ black or blue were his socks, still as obnoxiously orange-and-blue-striped as usual. That was sort of his thing, the way he expressed himself -- he figured that if any part of him were to be expressive, it'd be a part that no one could see.

"Okay,  _ wow.  _ That was the most boring soliloquy I've ever heard," Jack chimed in, suddenly appearing behind Rhys. "I mean, you didn't say  _ shit  _ out loud, but  _ goddamn,  _ kiddo! Your thoughts are blander than your fashion sense."

"Please don't read my thoughts," Rhys replied softly, relieved that Jack was around. At least he had a distraction now. "I, uh… I don't know what to do next," he admitted, turning to the hologram. Jack only laughed.

"Well, I'd say you should hightail it out of this town, but you should probably eat something first. I mean, there's gotta be a restaurant here  _ somewhere.  _ When was the last time you ate a decent meal that  _ wasn't  _ pre-packaged?"

Rhys sighed, knowing Jack was right. "Yeah, alright." He shoved his bloody clothes in a bag and took whatever he'd left on the tables, going to his car and packing his stuff in the back. He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening.

"Uh…" Jack raised an eyebrow, waving his hand in front of Rhys' blank stare. "Heya, sugar, you still on Pandora? Come on, what's-"

"My wallet," Rhys said through a breath. After a moment, his words got a little louder. "My wallet, my  _ wallet,  _ my-" He ran his hand through his hair, using his cybernetic arm to slam the trunk shut. "I didn't take back my wallet."

"So? What's the big deal?" Jack "leaned" against the car, tilting his head at the Hyperion worker. Rhys stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, before deciding not to explain himself.

The wallet was the reason he was angry in the first place. The stupid wallet was what had convinced him to  _ kill  _ Marina. He killed someone because she had stolen from him. The reason she was dead was so he could get his money back. And he didn't even  _ remember  _ it.

After a moment, Rhys snapped out of his thoughts and started to walk back towards the bar. More specifically, towards the alley just beside it. Jack followed nonchalantly, at one point transferring from walking to floating, but Rhys couldn't tell when. He wasn't focused on the hologram right now. As he walked into the alley, he knew he had to be focused on finding Marina's body and getting out of there.

Emphasis on the "finding."

 

"It's  **_GONE?!_ ** " Rhys was lucky no one was around to hear him scream. He looked around frantically, in dumpsters, behind trash cans, under piles of trash, but the alley wasn't really that big, and she couldn't have gone far.

"Relax, kiddo," Jack chimed in with a certain indifference in his voice that made Rhys want to strangle him. "Skags probably got to her before you could."

"Skags?" He turned to face the smirking piece of shit he called a friend.  _ Well, wait,  _ is  _ he my friend? Does he actually care about my well-being? Isn't he just my boss? Wait, no,  _ I'm  _ technically the president.  _ Rhys shook his head, pulling himself out of a train of thought that was bound to crash and burn. "You think there are skags in a place like this? Jack, I'm pretty sure I saw someone wearing an Eridium ring.  _ Eridium _ ."

Jack held up his hands defensively, giving the company man a slight shrug. "Well, I don't think she just, heh, up and  _ walked away.  _ But that  _ would  _ be funny…" He laughed a little, crossing his arms. "Anyways, that doesn't really matter right now. Just keep looking for your wallet."

After ten minutes of digging through trash, Rhys had found nothing but frustration and a bloodstain where Marina's body had been. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up to Jack, who raised an eyebrow. Rhys rolled his eyes and motioned to the stain.

"Yeah…? So?"

"So, there's no trail. It's like she just- I don't know,  _ disappeared. _ " Rhys sighed and looked to the town again. "It's not like I can go out to eat now. I mean, someone probably found her already."

"Kiddo, you can still go eat." Jack chuckled. "I mean, you're not coming back to this town, anyways. They ain't gonna chase down a dine-n'-dash criminal, and by the time anyone pieces anything together, you'll be halfway across Pandora already."

Rhys frowned. He'd just  _ killed  _ someone -- he wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of stealing food from a bunch of rich hipsters who didn't need his money, anyways. No, that wasn't it. Just the idea of Marina's body being gone threw him off. He didn't know why it made him so uncomfortable.  _ She's not still  _ alive.  _ That's not possible. Someone must've found her. _

Jack eventually led Rhys to a restaurant, trying to run ahead but not connecting that far and flickering out of sight for a few seconds and reappearing beside Rhys with a little pout. Rhys had found that weirdly cute. Jack threatened to electrocute him if he had said that again. Rhys shut himself up and walked inside.

The restaurant was elegant, yet simple, much like the bar. The people were as elegant as they were before, and, despite the time of night, they seemed to eat, talk, and do most everything effortlessly. It was as if it was mid-afternoon and a gunshot hadn't just awoken half the town.  _ If these people even  _ do  _ sleep… _

"Of course they do, ya dope," Jack interjected with a snicker. "They ain't exactly robots here."

"Would you  _ please  _ stop reading my thoughts?"

Jack groaned. "You're askin' too much of me, kid." He pitched his voice higher to "imitate" Rhys'. "It's always, 'oh, Jack, stop passing through my body,' or, 'Jack, don't read my mind,' or, 'Handsome Jack, stop being so handsome and cool so I can keep being edgy!'"

"I'm not- I never said-" Rhys pinched between his eyes. "You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want. Just don't be surprised when I stop paying attention to you because of it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Honestly, kiddo, I don't need your attention. Ignore me completely, for all  _ I _ care."

"You know you're lying," Rhys retorted, giving a small laugh of his own.

"That's not funny." Jack paused before looking up. "Do you know what  _ is  _ funny, though? How you're talking to yourself in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

Rhys looked up and noticed the waitress in front of them, staring at Rhys. He felt intimidated by the coldness in her eyes. No confusion, no fear. Just… coldness.  _ Maybe even anger?  _ He shook his head and walked forwards, ignoring Jack's laughter.

"Table for one?" Rhys smiled at the waitress, trying to seem as sane as he could. She nodded and turned, motioning for him to  _ follow her, please,  _ and seating him at a booth by the window. When he sat down, Jack took his place opposite the other and put his feet up on the table.

"Ugh, Jack, don't take up the table."

"Why does it matter? It's not like anyone can see."

" _ I  _ can see. It's super annoying."

"Rhysie, come  _ on.  _ You're being-"

"Feet. Down. Now."

Jack put his feet down and pouted. "Yes,  _ sir. _ "

"Don't call me that."

Their waitress-- the one with the cold eyes-- came to the table after a few minutes and asked Rhys if he'd wanted anything to drink. He asked for a cup of ice water and the waitress left. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before quickly sweeping the crowd of restaurant-goers; upon doing so, he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Jack, if you're going to pass through me  _ often,  _ I won't let you do it at all."

"As much as I'd like to see you try to stop me, kiddo, I didn't touch you."

That's when Rhys saw it. No, not it. Them. The restaurant goers, the people sitting down. There were a few things wrong with them.

One, they were all the same people from the bar. Sure, they could've just moved and gone over to a restaurant, or maybe they were look-alikes, but Rhys recognized a few of the things he'd spotted the other night. From the hair to the clothes to the accessories, these folks were entirely the same.

Two, they were much too calm and  _ much  _ too quiet. It's expected that a restaurant late at night would be quiet, sure, but their lips were moving. Sound was coming out, too. Not a whisper, but at the volume at one, as if someone had a remote control and was trying to listen to something else.  _ Or someone. _

Three, they were staring at him. At him, past him, through him, he couldn't be sure -- hell, he couldn't be sure if they were even staring. Some of them were completely turned around, but he still had the feeling of being watched. Their eyes, everyone's eyes, there was something… odd. It was like they were  _ trying  _ to convey emotions, but failing, instead only displaying one thing at a time. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. One-dimensional emotions in eyes that held no age, no stories. It all just felt too surreal.

In the few seconds that he was trying to process what he'd just taken in, Rhys didn't notice their server placing down his drink. He shook his head a little and gave a quiet "thank you" as he snapped out of thought--  _ again _ \-- and looked at Jack. The hologram, who was clearly reading Rhys' thoughts, wasn't smirking or laughing or making fun of the boy. No, no. He seemed to almost… agree with his superstitions.

Rhys brought the cup to his lips and absentmindedly drank from it, trying not to focus on what he'd felt just moments before.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Jack said suddenly, making Rhys' head turn. "We'll be out of here before you know it. Just play it cool, and you'll-"

"Is this seat taken?"

Rhys looked up to see his waitress, of all people, standing beside the table. Confused, he made no sound, and she took his silence for an answer, moving into the booth opposite him. Out of coincidence, Rhys guessed, she sat just beside Jack rather than in his hologram.

"I'm… sorry, who are you?" Rhys questioned, raising an eyebrow. The woman only smiled and took out a small ID card. Rhys scanned it, then instantly paled, frozen in shock.

"Don't worry about who I am," she replied calmly, pushing the card towards the Hyperion worker. "That  _ is  _ you, right? I really am terrible with faces, I'm sorry."

"I- I-" Rhys turned over the card to see his own Hyperion ID, reading off his name, age, height, and more -- it was just a simple ID he'd kept in his wallet, nothing more. But, then again, now it meant the world.

Jack raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the woman. "How the hell did she-"

"I know about Marina," she interrupted, clearly not knowing  _ who  _ she'd interrupted, but only that Rhys was listening to someone else. Rhys looked mortified, trying to move out of the booth.

"Oh, Rhys, don't bother trying to leave. I'm sure you've noticed by now what's going on."

"Uh, actually-" Rhys cleared his throat, sinking back into the booth. "Actually, I, I don't. Could you, uh, tell me…?"

The woman tilted her head. "Really? What a surprise. You seemed like you'd figured us out by now."

"Us…?" Rhys looked around and covered his mouth when he saw every patron of the restaurant facing him. The woman only smiled and continued.

"Now, Rhys. Are you going to comply with our demands, or will we have to force you?"

"What do you…" He could feel himself starting to get extremely tired, his panic keeping him on edge. He stared at his drink before looking back at the woman.

"You… drugged me…"

She shrugged. "It's easier for us that way."

Rhys looked over to Jack -- rather, where he would have been sitting. He turned his head just as the hologram flickered away into flecks of blue code.

"Is this… about… Mari…"

"Marina?" The woman finished, moving out of the seat and standing beside Rhys. He didn't have the energy to turn his head to watch. "Oh, no, dear! This isn't about  _ Marina _ . This is about someone…  _ far  _ more valuable."

Rhys involuntarily closed his eyes as the woman continued.

"I saw you in that alleyway. I heard your little conversation. It didn't take much digging to uncover your history as the president of Helios… and what secrets were buried in your pretty little head."

Rhys felt himself slip into unconsciousness, but not before the "waitress" had leaned in and told him exactly what he'd need to do to comply.

"So, Rhys… you're going to tell me everything you know about Handsome Jack. And, when you're done…"

A small smile passed her lips.

"I'm going to tear him out of your head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOY.  
> Sorry it's been so long, and sorry the chapter isn't as long as the last one. It's been one hell of a week, but I do have lots of chapters planned for the future, and I would like to apologize in advance for the things I'll eventually write.  
> Anyways, please leave comments if you can! I'd like to know your opinion on the story!


End file.
